


Predicament

by justdk



Series: Rovinsky Road Trip [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Joseph Kavinsky Lives, M/M, Masturbation, POV Joseph Kavinsky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Road Head, Road Trips, Sex in a Car, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Kavinsky loved road trips, in theory. In reality, it meant there were hours upon hours sitting in the passenger seat watching the scenery. Sometimes the view was interesting but right now they were somewhere in the Midwest and it was nothing but corn. Kavinsky had no idea that people ate so much corn. Corn, corn, corn. It brought to mind the description of ‘corn-fed’ and whatever that meant; Kavinsky thought it meant large and wholesome or something boring. Fuck, he was so bored.[or: Kavinsky initiates sexy times in the BMW]
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch
Series: Rovinsky Road Trip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt asking for Kavinsky + road head
> 
> characters are not minors! I set this as a post high school summer road trip

Kavinsky loved road trips, in theory. In reality, it meant there were hours upon hours sitting in the passenger seat watching the scenery. Sometimes the view was interesting but right now they were somewhere in the Midwest and it was nothing but corn. Kavinsky had no idea that people ate so much corn. Corn, corn, corn. It brought to mind the description of ‘corn-fed’ and whatever that meant; Kavinsky thought it meant large and wholesome or something boring. Fuck, he was so bored.

Ronan, the domineering bastard, looked perfectly content behind the wheel. The windows were down, hot summer air whipping through the BMW, and Ronan had his left arm propped up on the window, his right hand lazily holding the steering wheel. The cruise was set at a respectable 70 miles per hour. A dull, boring, _predictable_ 70 miles per hour.

Predictable, predicament. _Huh._ Kavinsky rolled the words through his brain, focusing on the common sounds which made him think _prick_ and _dick_ and yeah… that sounded like a solution to his boredom.

Kavinsky grinned and slouched back against the seat, spreading his legs, and slowly unzipping the fly of his jeans. He started a mental countdown to see how long it would take Lynch to realize what was going on.

It wasn’t until he had his dick out that Ronan noticed. He swore and the car jerked to the side for a second before Ronan corrected.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ronan demanded, his eyes wide, a blush already climbing his neck.

“What’s it look like?” Kavinsky drawled. He touched himself, enjoying the way that Ronan could barely look away. Yeah, this was a great idea.

He licked at his palm and fingers, getting them slick with spit, and tugged up his white tank until his stomach and chest and pierced nipples were on display. He bit down on the shirt to keep it in place and trailed his fingers down his chest, putting on a nice little show for Lynch.

“Oh fuck,” Ronan breathed. His eyes darted back and forth between the road and Kavinsky.

“Mhmm,” Kavinsky hummed around the shirt in his mouth. He stroked himself, going slow, wanting to make this distraction last.

Ronan’s breathing got heavier, his eyes darker. And Kavinsky didn’t miss the growing bulge in Ronan’s jeans. Kavinsky had plans for that, too.

Kavinsky rubbed his thumb over the leaking head of his cock and, with a devilish half smile, leaned over and offered it to Ronan.

Ronan didn’t hesitate, opening his mouth and taking Kavinsky’s thumb in, licking and sucking like he did whenever he got his mouth on Kavinsky’s cock.

“Unnn,” Kavinsky groaned. He grabbed his dick with his left hand, jerking faster with uncoordinated strokes.

Ronan pulled back, Kavinsky’s soaked thumb leaving his mouth with a wet _pop_. 

“Touch yourself,” Ronan commanded. “Y-your nipples.”

Lynch’s blush intensified. He might love it when Kavinsky got bossy and talked dirty to him but he was still struggling with articulating what he wanted. He’d rather just _do_ , but that was kinda difficult with his hands on the steering wheel and his attention divided between Kavinsky and the road.

Kavinsky rubbed his slick thumb over his right nipple before pinching. It _hurt_ , especially with the piercing, but he liked it. He grunted, hips jerking forward.

“Yeah,” Ronan groaned. “Do it again, the other one.”

Kavinsky did, wishing it was Ronan’s teeth on him. He had the bite marks already, testament to how much Lynch enjoyed getting his mouth all over him.

Just thinking about Ronan’s beautiful mouth and the things they got up to in the backseat had him stroking faster, all thoughts of making this a slow affair vanishing.

Ronan was outright staring, the cornfields flashing by, the road ahead mercifully empty. He licked his lips, swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Fuck your fist,” he rasped. “And don’t you dare make a mess on the seats.”

 _Yes, Daddy_ Kavinsky thought. He’d never say that to Ronan but it didn’t stop him from imagining saying it and feeling a perverse rush of pleasure; Ronan would _hate it_.

Kavinsky did as Ronan asked, keeping his hand in place and thrusting hard through the tight grip of his fist. The seat creaked under him and the sounds of him fucking his hand were obscene. Ronan murmured something that sounded like ‘yeah keep going’ but Kavinsky was almost there… body tight with need…

He came with a loud moan that was half muffled by his shirt. He spit out the wet fabric and panted, chest rising and falling rapidly as he came down.

Next to him, Ronan was also breathing hard. And sweating. And looking _very_ pent up. Kavinsky smiled and swiped at the cum on his stomach and – making sure that Ronan was watching – licked it off his finger.

Ronan hissed and looked away, bright crimson spilling over his cheeks. Kavinsky laughed like the devil himself and cleaned up the rest of the mess with some fast food napkins. Like Ronan had requested, he had been careful not to get the seat dirty.

He zipped up and plucked at his shirt, frowning at the mess he’d made of it. With casual ease, he stripped it off and tossed it in the backseat.

Ronan choked, eyes back on Kavinsky, riveted. Maybe he was taking in the trail of hickeys and love bites, maybe he was simply enjoying the view of bared skin and black ink. Kavinsky shifted in his seat, angling his body toward Ronan.

“Like what you see?” he teased, squeezing both nipples at the same time.

Ronan _growled_ , his hands clenching around the steering wheel.

Kavinsky’s gaze moved over Ronan’s tense arms, down his torso to his crotch, the line of Ronan’s hard dick. Time for round two.

He leaned over and gripped the back of Ronan’s seat with one hand, his other hand resting on Ronan’s thigh before moving down and pressing against the hard bulge.

“Want me to take care of this?” Kavinsky asked, whispering directly into Ronan’s ear.

Ronan made a strangled sound, hips grinding up against Kavinsky’s hand.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Kavinsky nipped at Ronan’s ear before lowering his body.

In theory, road head was hot as fuck. In practice, it was hot as fuck. But also fucking uncomfortable for the giver, at least in Kavinsky’s experience. There wasn’t a lot of room and there were way too many things in the way but he managed. He got Ronan’s jeans open, his cock out, and he went to work with a smile on his face.

Ronan was already leaking, turned way the fuck on by Kavinsky’s show, and that was immensely gratifying. Kavinsky started at the head, popping it into his mouth and sucking on it like a blow pop, if blow pops were hot, meaty, and prone to releasing salty precum.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ronan swore. Kavinsky looked up to find Ronan staring down at him. Kavinsky winked and sucked harder before lowering his head, taking in more of Ronan’s dick.

He had done this enough times with Ronan that he knew the best ways to drive him wild. He set about doing exactly that and was rewarded by a stream of pleased sounds and breathless cursing. Ronan touched his back, tracing the still painful scratch marks that scored his skin, before resting his hand on the back of Kavinsky’s head.

Kavinsky swallowed all of Ronan, taking shallow breaths through his nose and inhaling the heady scent of Ronan’s arousal. He squeezed Ronan’s thigh, their nonverbal signal that he was fine and Ronan could move as he pleased.

Ronan did just that, his fingers fisting in Kavinsky’s hair holding him in place, his hips bucking up in short, hard thrusts. Kavinsky’s eyes watered and he struggled to keep his throat relaxed and not gag. He held on for dear life, body thrumming and wanting, ass clenching with need. _Time for that later_.

“K,” Ronan said urgently, voice rough. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

He let go of Kavinsky’s hair but Kavinsky didn’t pulled off. He took a long breath through his nose and swallowed around Ronan’s dick. That was all it took. Ronan came, Kavinsky’s name spilling from his lips as his cum shoot down Kavinsky’s throat.

Kavinsky took it all, swallowing it down and then licking Ronan clean and zipping him up. When he sat up, his head swam and he blinked way the spots that crowded his vision. Ronan was watching him with open admiration, his eyes heavy lidded with spent lust. Ronan reached for him, fingers circling the back of his neck, and pulled Kavinsky in for a deep, filthy kiss.

“That was amazing,” Ronan said. He ran his thumb over Kavinsky’s swollen lips, then brushed his messy hair back from his face.

“I can’t believe you didn’t wreck the car,” Kavinsky said. It was true. He had no idea how they were still on the road.

“Eh,” Ronan said with false humility. “The road’s straight, no traffic, no hills. Just corn.” He said the last with a visible shudder. Kavinsky laughed.

“Besides,” Ronan added with a sly smile, “I asked Jesus to take the wheel.”

Kavinsky howled.

Sure, some moments of their cross-country trip weren’t that exciting, but with the two of them there was never a dull moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
